Arendelle
Arendelle is the name of the kingdom in the film Frozen. It is the Norwegian-inspired home to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa, set in a time akin to the 1840s. Role in the movie Due to the unstable nature of Elsa's powers, until Elsa could learn to control her winter magic, the castle was closed off for 13 years following the late king's orders; this was done for Elsa's safety, as well as the safety of Anna. On the day of Elsa's coronation, when her magical abilities were unintentionally exposed to the public by Anna, Elsa accidentally triggered severe winter weather conditions upon running away that froze the kingdom. While Anna searched for Elsa who had traveled into the mountains, Hans took on the task of protecting the kingdom. Towards the end of the film, thanks to Anna's efforts and love for her sister, Elsa found the courage to undo the eternal winter and peace was restored to the kingdom; Hans was sent back to his homeland to face punishment from his 12 brothers for his actions of treason against the princess and queen. Official Crest The official crest of Arendelle is the crocus, appearing on various items within the kingdom such as banners, capes, flags, uniforms, wallpaper, clothing and jewellery. The colors green and purple, and to a lesser extent yellow, are associated and prominent with the kingdom of Arendelle. Crest designs usually encompass the golden yellow stylized crocus, emblazoned on a background that is purple on the left half and green on the right half. On Elsa's profile banner, the purple left half of the background is darker, and the right half is a darker yellow.. Places of Interest *'Arendelle Castle:' The home of the royal family of Arendelle. *'Arendelle Chapel:' The chapel in which Elsa's coronation took place. *'Elsa's Ice Palace:' A castle that Elsa created on The North Mountain after exiling herself from the populated area of the kingdom, which she produced by freely expressing her feelings via her cryokinetic powers. *'Valley of the Living Rock:' A large valley, home to the trolls and ruled by Pabbie. *'The North Mountain:' The highest mountain in Arendelle, on which Elsa sculpted her ice palace. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven journeyed here on their quest to find Elsa. *'The Forest:' The forest outside of the villiage that is inhabitad by wolves and other animals. It is also whare Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna can be found. Anna journeyed into the forest to find Elsa, only to lose her horse and end up at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. *'''The Village: '''The village outside the castle gates. It is where the Arendelle Citizens live. Trivia *The name 'Arendelle' is based on the Norwegian town of Arendal, located in county of Aust-Agder,in the southwest of the Norwegian capital, Oslo. *In Norwegian, 'Aren' means "eagle", and 'delle' is most likely derived from 'dal' which means "valley". *Another meaning for 'Aren' may be from Hebrew 'Aaron' which means "mountain of strength". *The crocus is a symbol of rebirth and spring. In cold regions, the flower blooms while snow is still on the ground. Gallery Concept Art 92024597 o.jpg 92024778 o.jpg 92024823 o.jpg 92024905 o.jpg arendelle in ice artwork.jpg La-et-mn-disney-animation-20130512-003.jpeg Arendellle Castle Artwork.jpg Animation 432246.jpg 2278886.jpg 346799754.jpg 346787532.jpg 3567643.jpg 3333444543.jpg Arendelle_castle.jpg 35763455.jpg Frozen-disney-frozen.jpg Arendelle.jpg Arendelle-Castle-at-the-end-of-Frozen.png|Arendelle at the end of the movie Category:Kingdoms Category:Frozen locations